The love of a Nymph
by InkosDelirium
Summary: FEMSLASH When Hermione is paired up to show a new student around she is happy to show her everything she knows about Hogwarts...but why is she feeling butterflys around the young Nymph? FEMSLASH
1. Learning about the Nymphs

Disclaimer: No unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Harry and Draco would be together and I would be rich…MUAHAHA…gasp gasp……MUAHAHA

-Louis- eeerm..Nuit…..

-ME- yes……

-Louis- the raders are waiting…

-ME- don't you mean the _readers_, ..

-Louis- I have ESPN

-ME- don't you mean ESP?

-Louis- No, I have channel 23...

-OH YEAH BY THE WAY OF YOU DON'T LIKE FEM-SLASH OR SLASH GO AWAY….I AM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ SO I DO NOT WANT ANY PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT THIS IS GROSS…NYA- Also this is not going to go by the events in the book at all. So Sirius is alive as is Dumbledore and its summer of 5th year and 6th year is all in school.

Hermione was bored. School didn't start until Sunday and classes didn't start until Monday. Currently it was Friday. All of her books that she wasn't taking with her lay to the side of her bed, pages rag eared from the extreme readings and re-reading they had been subjected to.

Pulling herself from her current reading, ( The Seasons of the Centaur Tick) Hermione decided to travel over to the library.

Pulling on a plain red top and a pair of blue jeans, Hermione treaded across the carpet to her mirror.

Gazing in it, Hermione saw the changes that had taken place over the summer. Her hair no longer was the frizz bob that it used to be, but now was long, wavy locks of chestnut hair. Her face had grown slimmer and now accentuated her eyes now. Her body as well had changed; though not very curvy, she now had a slim outline which one could see the gentle curves that she did posses.

Pulling her hair back in a clip and slipping on a pair of flip-flops, Hermione headed out the door.

Walking the seven blocks to the library was a moderately interesting time, her mind filled with thoughts of her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Standing at the front of the towering glass doors, Hermione was suddenly reminded of the windows at Hogwarts, which caused a jolt of home sickness.

Reflecting on it she found that it wasn't that strange that she thought of Hogwarts as a home. All of her friends were there and the huge library that was there was practically her room.

Back here, she didn't really have any friends, and the only witch around that she knew of was her. Not that she hadn't spent many a days in her first and second year summers searching for another witch or wizard.

Coming out of her thoughts she realized that she was still in front of the library. Sighing, she opened the heavy glass doors and headed up to the second floor. .Myths and Fairy tales.

Seeing Annette behind the desk, Hermione smiled at the kind elderly lady.

She had helped Hermione many a time when she just had to read the next paragraph and such.

Hermione giggled softly remembering the times that she and Annette would scour through the books to find a specific subject that Hermione was interested in well into the night.

She even remembered their first meeting when she had called Annette Mrs..

Annette had immediately looked at her and laughed a warm and comforting laugh. Saying "What man would want a woman whose head is constantly in childish fairytales. Nope Hun, I'm single and loving it."

With a playful wink, she had bent down to Hermione's ear and whispered.. "But if you see some handsome bloke around tell me."

Ever since then the two had been fast friends, Annette being the sister that Hermione had never had, always willing to lend an open ear, and help with advice or whatever she could.

"So what's it going to be today?" Annette asked.

"Hm...do you have any really old books that I haven't read yet?" Hermione asked

"Ah,...a question for a question...In answer yes, actually we have some in boxes in the back which are extras from out of date books." Annette said, her eyes radiating mirth.

"Oh, really, I would love to see them" Hermione practically jumped for joy, but held it in instead settled for bubbling with excitement.

"Ok, just wait a second, I need to get them."

"Do you need any help?" Hermione anxiously asked.

"What? You don't think that these old bones can make it? It's alright dear, just sit down on a beanie" Annette replied humorously.

Hermione sat down on a blue beanie chair, feeling her body sink into it and molding it to her.

Looking around she examined the floor, all of it was a light blue with slight gold speckles in it. Looking up she smiled at the painting of constellations, imitating The Grand Central Terminal in New York City. She knew this of course from a book on the U.S.A's landmarks and old buildings.

Hearing the sound of Annette's shoes she made to get up.

"No, no, don't get up, I'll pull up a kiddies desk to you and you can look through them there." Annette said smiling at Hermione's face of excitement.

Rolling over a small blue desk (it had wheels in the bottom) she propped it against Hermione's knees.

"There you go dear, now if you need me, I'm just going to be at the front phone ok?"

Hermione smiled widely, "Thank you sooo much Annette, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You wouldn't have any interesting books and would be doomed to wander looking for a book and have to leave at 9 with everyone else.." Annette replied grinning.

Laughing softly, Hermione turned her attention to the box full of books that was in front of her.

Rubbing her hand on the top she managed to get rid of most of the dust. 'Ancient Breeds' She read off of cover of the box.

Intrigued she took off the top in a hurry. This caused quite a bit of dust to swirl up around her, causing her to sneeze slightly.

Looking at the old tomes, she saw that many of them were over a hundred years old.

Picking up one that was covered in what looked like black leather, she set it on her lap.

Brushing away the thin layer of dust, she saw that on the cover was a pair of delicate hand-crafted silver wings, gently inlayed into the leather.

Gasping softly, she traced the design with her finger. Opening up the book gently, her eyes widened.

A female with light caramel color skin was drawn impeccably, sprawled out on a small field. Leaning closer to the book, Hermione examined the picture.

The female had a slim face and an distinctly Egyptian look. The eyes were a light lavender and looked mischievous and mysterious at the same time.

Her hair was a flowing silver which reached down to her waist and curled slightly on her stomach.

Realizing for the first time that the woman was naked she blushed. But she didn't look away.

With an aristocratic nose and red lips which gently pulled upwards, the woman seemed to pull her in.

Not meaning to but letting her eyes wander she saw that the woman was curvy, not too curvy, but it showed against the slim body that was long and glistening. "Like a snake" Hermione accidentally whispered out loud.

Against the taut stomach one hand lay covering up the pubic area.

The nails were purple and curved dangerously, around three inches long. 'Almost like claws or talons' Hermione thought.

Looking down she realized that the legs were very long and the feet were small and pointed like a ballet dancers.

Looking back up she noticed something, in the forehead there seemed to be a purple gem in the shape of a diamond.

Turning the page almost reluctantly, Hermione saw a page of writing. Eagerly Starting to read she was surprised with what she saw.

' The Nymph: Family: Dark Nymph: (νύμφη): this group is a sub section of Lampades: or Nymphs of the underworld.

Lampades are companions of Hecate, the Greek titan goddess of witchcraft and crossroads, they were a gift from Zeus for Hecate's loyalty in the Titanomachy. They bear torches and accompany Hecate on her night-time travels and hauntings. Some accounts tell of how the light of the Lampades' torches has the power to drive one to madness. (to read more about Lampades turn to page 765)

These creatures are a mischievous bunch, not as serious as their relatives the lampades. Not much is known about these mysterious beings except for their fixation with gold. Most is known by only firsthand accounts.

An account by muggle William Oirasher in Holland :1350: dictates this : " I was walking down the stream right? When I hear laughing, thinking it's ladies bathing, I peek over the bushes right? And then WOW! I sees these lovely ladies right? One caught me eye right? And you know what she did? she called me over..little ol me..imagine that...Anyways..I kinda sauntered over...didn't wanna seem too anxious right?

I walked right up to the shore and as soon as i put a foot in the water...I was caught up by reeds and swung upside down...I was like a bleedin animal caught right? After laughing for a while ( An I swear on me mums grave I have never heard such a beautiful sound) They moved toward me. Too bad for me there were long cloths aound them in the damnnest of colors, purple and red and black. (cloths have been found to be togas)

Anyways they walk up to me and look at my hands almost examining me like. And then one grabs my hand, and dya know what she did? She pulled off me weddin ring. Nice piece of gold too. And she puts it on her finger. She already had a lot of gold on her too. She had a buncha gold earings and rings. A couple of gold bracelets and anklets were shining brightly. An aroun' her neck, I swear on me sheep, there were around an 'undred gold necklaces right?

Then they just vanished. Just POP and they were all gone right?"

After he finished this sentence William passed out from drinking, and when he came to could not remember any of the events that had taken place. (to read more firsthand accounts turn to chapter 17)

Closing the book, Hermione sat back letting her mind process the information. Her eyelids slowly closing.

Walking down the row Annette saw Hermione fast asleep in the beanbag chair. "Poor chit, she must have been worn out."

Walking back to the entrance phone, she called Hermione's parents, they had become friends through Hermione, bringing Annette back home for dinner one day, and many days to follow. After telling them that Hermione had fallen asleep and that she was going to let her rest, she waited for their approval which quickly came and hung up the phone.

Hermione had slept over many times before, usually ending in them telling jokes to eachother and opening up the library together. Pulling out a soft felt blanket, she pulled it over Hermione, smiling gently at her.

Locking the main doors, Annette turned off all the lights except for the soft blue light ermerancy lights in case Hermione woke up and wanted to read more.

Meanwhile, Hermione's mind was a whirlwind of images. Smiling women were dancing gracefully in the moon's light...the sound of a trickling stream, the soft singing in an ancient and strange language.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened to the harsh glow of the main lights. Standing up she heard a thump Looking down she saw the book she had been reading yesterday. Yawning slightly, she bent down and picked it up. Remembering her dream, she looked at the book thoughtfully.

Walking down to where Annette sat she said "hey"

"Oh, you're awake, good afternoon, It is Saturday. And according to your parents you have to go with them to get to your boarding school...what was it called again dearie?"

"Saint Ruth's" Hermione tiredly replied before having her heart leap. Today was saturday, that meant she had to get the train to Hogwarts!

"Oh My God! I have to go...Bye Annette she said giving the woman a big hug..I'll miss you."

"Bye Hun have a fun time at school." Annette said laughing as she waved goodbye.

Hermione ran home, only then realizing she had the book in her hand. "hmmm...I wil return it when I get back."

Calling to her parents, she saw them both appear holding all of her school stuff.

"Come on hunny" her mom said.

Her dad was rolling her trunk over to the car. "Its almost time to go"

Running upstairs quickly she ran in the shower not even minding that it was freezing cold. Wringing out her hair quickly she pulled on a pair of jeans and a green shirt on.

Pulling on her Flip Flops she ran out the door and ran into the car.

The car started up. She was on her way back to Hogwarts.


	2. But I'm straight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...EXCEPT Krin also the plot so MUAhahahahaahaa

Louis: ahem…Nance...

ME: hmmm...

Louis: the readers...

Me: Oh yea...now to the story! YAY...

Louis: Nancy why are all the Rum bottles empty?

ME: Ummm...I dunno...hic

Louis: "But why's the rum gone" (for all those dumb asses that is from Pirates of the Caribbean :)

Thank you devinnetjuh for reviewing :) Out of 40 people, you were the only one to review

THERE IS TO BE NO UMBRIDGE IN THE BEGINNING MUAHAHHAHHA BECAUSE SHE IS TOO ummm...MEAN AND I NEED DUMBLEDORE IN THIS ONE

SHE WILL COME UP LATER THOUGH…AND HELL WILL RISE.

Story Start

"Hermione we're at the station"

Hermione moved her head up off the top of her trunk, where she had been resting. "Really?"

"Yes, hunny, now your dad is going to take your trunk out, do you want to go over by yourself or do you want to go yourself?"

"No, its ok I can manage it by myself"

"Don't forget Crookshanks"

Hermione opened the door of the car, suddenly surrounded by chatter and noise. Holding Crookshanks in his case with her left hand, she grabbed her trunk with her right hand. Moving somewhat awkwardly through the wave of tourists and business people, she managed to find herself in front of the column.

Waiting until a particularly large wave of tourists came by, Hermione made it look like she was casually walking and then poof she was on platform 9 3/4.

"Hermione!"

Looking to her right she saw two figures weaving their way through the hordes of students to get to her.

Blinking, she suddenly found herself trapped between Harry and Ron.

"Blimey Hermione, you're actually late, See that Harry, I told you we weren't going to be late. _WE_ made it before HERMIONE!" Hermione's eye twitched at this.

Ron taking no notice what so ever continued rambling.

"And then since we woke up late, mum was worried we would miss the train altogether, but then..."

"Ron…don't you think we'd better get on the train?"

"Harry's right Ron, your trunks are already on the train, but mine are still here." Glancing over to Harry, Hermione sent him a grateful smile.

"Hey 'Mione, need any help with your bags?" Harry asked ignoring Ron who was amazingly still talking.

"Oh, thanks Harry", walking with her small backpack and Crookshanks, she happily let Harry pull her trunk along.

"Ron! Are you coming?" Hermione said rather impatiently.

"What…oh we're leaving" Not even bothering to offer help to either of his friends, Ron walked/ran over to the train and walked in.

Glancing at each other, Hermione and Harry Managed to get all of her stuff packed away in the train, and met up with Ron waiting for them in the corridor.

Wandering down the corridor of the train, the trio managed to find an empty compartment to settle in.

"So 'Mione what you been up to this summer?" Ron asked while opening a chocolate frog.

"Ron, it's 'what _have _you been up to this summer" Hermione huffed, crossing her legs then uncrossing them.

Ron ignored her, seeming utterly transfixed with his goal to eat everything in front of him.

Harry sighed; he was tired after spending all summer with the Dursley's. Apparently, Dudley had wanted a pool, so from the early hours of the mornings to the late hours of night, there was always drills and machinery digging out the dirt and setting in the tiles for the pool. Looking out the window and sitting in the peace and quiet seemed to be a very interesting thing to do now.

Hermione looked at her friends and shook her head.

Remembering that she still had _The Book_ as she so fondly called it in her bag; she took it out for some more good reading. Skipping past the picture and the accounts she had already read, she settled in her seat to read about the mating life of the Dark Nymph. (No, I am not going to tell you what she read…it would be a spoiler…plus her thoughts later in the future will do a flashback to this section)

After reading for a while, Hermione saw that it was time to go up to the front compartment, as she had been made head-girl.

Grabbing Ron who was amazingly still shoving food down his throat, she pulled him out of the compartment, down the hallway. 'How did Dumbledore _ever_ decide to make him head boy?' she wondered.

Reporting to the front of the train was a relatively easy thing. They were told to walk down the corridor and tell everyone that the train was starting to reach Hogwarts and for everyone to get their robes on.

Ron yawned and scratched the back of his head "So Hermione, how long are we supposed to do this for?"

"Ron, weren't you listening?" After looking at his vacant expression, she sighed. She had been doing a lot of that recently; and when she said recently she meant within the time she had been on the train.

"We are only supposed to walk down to the first half of the train.

Slowly walking down, they reached the first door.

Ron not wanting to waste time slid the door open quickly.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

Hermione winced; honestly, he should have known to at least knock before opening the door. Looking inside she saw a group of second year Hufflepuff girls attempting to cover themselves up. It seems that they knew that they were coming up to Hogwarts and decided to get changed.

Ron was still frozen. Ears, face and back of neck were all red enough to make even the most genetically altered tomato jealous.

Pulling Ron hard out of the compartment by the back of his shirt, she apologized profusely to the poor girls who only nodded and smiled weakly.

The rest of the trip was not half as exciting. Hermione thought a lot about her friends.

Ron she knew was becoming rather…how should she put it?...Stupid. That would not be good for when he supposedly became an auror. Merlin, she thought, the ministry would probably give him the job just because he was part of the 'Golden Trio.' She shuddered knowing full well how deplorable that would be.

Harry on the other hand had become more and more independent, and quiet. Perhaps, she thought, it is the fact that Ron is his best friend and he feels much more mature then him. When she had talked to Harry over the summer, he seemed to have gotten a better understanding on things. Cedric's death she knew still haunted him. She guessed he was still having nightmares about it as his face was somewhat gaunt and his eyes were slightly ringed with bags. His dream job she wasn't even aware of anymore. He didn't seen to have the volition to become an auror anymore, but seemed to be more and more of a slump.

She sighed once again.

She had been thinking and researching about jobs during the summer. One that had really stood out to her was going back to Hogwarts and teaching. She had found this to be both exciting, as she could teach new students many things and that she could still learn much from the vast, ever-growing library that Hogwarts had.

Hearing the train coming to a stop she nudged Harry who sat up and pulled his robes on. Making their way to the threstrals (Harry had told her and Ron about them in the beginning of their fifth year) She got into the carriage.

The ride to school was a short one, and soon they were all sitting at there tables. Looking to the side, Hermione saw the new first years and smiled. She remembered how nervous she had been when it was almost time for her to be sorted.

She was very surprised when after the sorting Dumbledore stood up and instead of telling everyone to start eating, thus making the foot appear, he made an announcement.

Students of new and old. It is my pleasure to announce that we have a new student in our school. She is the first exchange student in over a hundred years. The reasons in which she transferred, are her decision whether to tell or not"

All the boys Hermione noticed suddenly picked their heads up once they heard it was a female student. Tsking softly to herself she shot her attention back at Dumbledore.

"May I present,…Krin Naxos."

Looking to the side, a girl gracefully walked up to Dumbledore. Whispering from all sides of the Banquet

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. The girl had long black hair with streaks of silver in it that reached down to her lower back. Her skin was caramel color and smooth.

On her ears Hermione saw several gold hoops and studs. Around her slim neck Hermione saw two gold chokers. Following her eyes down the girl she saw that she was about five foot four and very slim.

Her clothing was a normal school robe, but when she shifted, Hermione's breath was taken away. Underneath she was wearing a dark blue toga. It wrapped around her waist showing how thin she was and went loose around her legs. The top part Hermione saw was tight, but modest enough so that it didn't look like a second skin.

Not wanting to seem like she was checking out the girl, Hermione turned her attention back up to the girls face. Two lavender eyes caught hers, and for several seconds held her fast. Slowly a pair of red lips curved upwards.

Hermione blinked, it couldn't be…this girl looked almost like the woman in the book that she had been reading.

Slowly a light burning feeling made it's presence known. Feeling slightly uncomfortable , Hermione shifted slightly on the bench.

What she didn't notice was the girl smirk slightly at this.

"Now students, we are very privileged to have Ms. Naxos here. I am sure by now you have noticed that her appearance is different then most."

Most of the student body at this point made a affirmative sound.

"Well, Ms. Naxos here is a half Dark Nymph. If you wish to know more about them" He said, raising his voice slightly over the grown volume of the murmurs. "Then I suggest you either ask Ms. Naxos here directly or spend some of your free time in the library" He ended his speech with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Now Ms, would you please take a seat on the stool here so we can sort you."

The girl moved over to the stool. Almost like a dancer, Hermione thought.

Sitting down on the bench, Professor McGonagall immediately put the sorting hat on the girl's, no Krin's head.

Hermione unconsciously crossed her fingers under the table.

"Hmmm…" She heard the Hat say out loud. "Gryffindor"

Krin took off the hat and placed it on the stool. She was smiling brightly. Dumbledore walked over to her and talked quietly in her ear. Smiling brighter, the girl nodded. Then Dumbledore spoke out loud. "Miss. Granger"

Hermione looked up, "yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if you could please show Miss. Naxos around. She is also to be in your dorm."

"Yes, of course I would." Hermione felt strangely excited.

Krin walked down to the table. Two boys with flaming red hair called her to sit between them. Sitting down the spot. She finally spoke. "Ummm...hi"

"Hi, I'm Hermione, this is Ron and this is Harry…" Hermione was cut off.

"And I'm Fred and I'm George." Two voices chorused.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Krin...which you probably know from the introduction."

"It's ok" Fred said.

Yea, when have we ever listened to speeches anyways?" George added with a smile.

Krin smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here" She thought.

end...for now


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I woke up this morning to realize that I never have and I never will own Harry Potter…bursting out crying, I immediately remedied it with an ice cream sundae.

Louis: she was impossible, and she ate all of the chocolate…

ME: You're just jealous.

YAY thank you for reviewing Serenity AKA black roses of death

Also YAY to devinnetjuh for reviewing again...sniff I feel so loved...

Believe the Lie: yes, that will be a fun time

Ecchiman: I don't know why but I found this so funny…. I think it's the fact that you also said check out my site it's really cool in the same sentence…

Because of Serenity's question: I am hereby christening the book that Hermione reads: Spirits of the Heart.

-----------------------------on to the story--------------------------------------------

'The feast had been a very exciting and interesting affair.' Krin thought looking back upon it.

Currently she was in her dorm listening to the sounds of her room mates sleeping. She glanced over to the right to the window closet to her bed. Smiling softly as she saw The moon's silhouette through the thin curtain, 'yes, a very interesting affair indeed.'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/-/-/Ooo cue all shimmery screen thingy/-/-/-

After Krin had been introduced to everyone, she had turned to look at the food.

Hermione looked over and saw Krin eyeing the food suspiciously.

Fred and George by this time had been watching and started laughing when Krin had started to poke the meatloaf with a fork.

"What is this?" Krin asked. Hermione looked at Krin's face.

She suddenly felt a slight shiver go down her spine when she saw Krin's face scrunched up into a very cute, confused look. Immediately Hermione shot her gaze back down to her plate.

'Wait, _cute_? I'm not attracted to girls.. am I?'

Glancing back up at Krin, who was now being taught by Fred and George what to stay away from and what to eat, Hermione thought to herself 'yup, definitely cute.'

Forcing down a blush, Hermione turned to Krin and asked her " So, where did you come from?"

Krin looked at her, tilted her head to the side and said "Well, when two people love each other very much…"

"We know that.." Fred started, laughing.

"But, I think she wanted to know" Said George who was laughing just as hard.

"What city, town, country ..etc etc.. you're from" Fred ended chuckling still.

"Oh!" Krin's face molded into a happy smile. Looking back across the table at Hermione.

"I lived in Greece until now, I was part of a clan of dark nymphs. All nymphs can do rudimentary magic."

'What's that?" Asked Harry, for the first time showing he was listening.

"Hmm...? Oh rudimentary magic, well that's the basics like to apparate when muggles come near, and basic lighting spells like lumos. Mostly just what you would need if you lived in the wild."

Hermione thought about this for a second then got a thought. "Wouldn't that be wand less magic, I mean you don't have wands do you?"

Krin laughed sending a warm friction down Hermione's body. "No, most of the basic spells we can do wand less, but some of us take me for an example, have a stronger magical pull. If we do then we do get wands so we can move on to bigger spells and such. That's why I'm here."

"Youf Mun zha youf nefe meen o shoo vefo" Ron said his mouth full of food.

"Pardon me?" Krin said, her face a balance between disgust, amusement and confusion. She looked at him inquisitively, softly biting her lip.

They all waited for Ron to swallow the big mouthful of chicken that he had. Reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice he quickly drank.

"I said, you mean you've never gone to school before?"

"No, I haven't. In my clan we were taught by the Elders, who were the oldest and wisest of us all. This place it is so big, it is such a change after living in a small colony."

"But, Hermione is going to show you this school from dungeon to tower, aren't you Hermione?" Ron said jovially.

"Hmm…Oh. .Yes, of course I am" Hermione said, torn from her thoughts.

"So, how much longer until the feasts over?" Fred asked.

"About, thirty minutes" Hermione responded.

"So, thirty minutes.." Fred started.

"I wonder what we are ever going to do.." George continued

"To pass the time" Fred Continued.

"I know" George said "We'll play.."

"Truth or Dare" The twins chorused with twin evil smiles hatching on their faces.

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed standing up.

"Ron, honestly take your seat" Hermione said.

"Yeah, don't draw more attention to yourself dear-ickle-ronnie-kins" George stated still smiling.

"Oy, Ron since you made such a lovely outburst you'll be first ..Truth or Dare?" Fred cackled.

Kids quickly came over from all sides of the Gryffindor table to both participate in the game and to watch the others dares.

"umm...Dare...I'm not a bloody wimp you know" Ron said hotly.

"Alright Ron," Harry suddenly spoke up. "Then for your dare.. Go over to…umm" He smirked. "Pansy and kiss her"

"Bloody Hell Harry, I thought you were my friend." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron" Krin said. "Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave?"

Ron stood up, all eyes in the dining hall now watching him. He visibly gulped. Hermione took a glance at the teacher's table.

Snape looked ready to tell Ron off, but Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's arm and gave him a glance.

Looking back up, Dumbledore watched what was happening with brightly twinkling eyes.

Ron walked to the table where all the Slytherin sat.

By now everyone was watching him.

Reaching where Pansy sat, he tapped her on the shoulder….

/-/-/-/-/-/-/You know I should end it right here…but I love you guys too much/-/-/-/

Turning around Pansy made to tell Ron off.

Instead a pair of warm lips met hers.

She froze…then clearly in her mind she got this through…Ronald Weasley is kissing you.

No one actually knows to this day who pushed the other back first. All that is known is that both of them quickly separated.

It was deathly silent.

"WHOO HOOO!"

"GOO RONNIE-KINS!"

Everyone jumped at this, it seemed the twins had broken the tension.

All the Gryffindors started cheering.

The other tables by now where completely confused as to what was going on.

Ron's face, ears and neck were bright red at this point, but her was triumphant.

Walking back to the Gryffindor table he got many slaps on the backs and "good job"

Resettling themselves, the Gryffindors all waited for Ron.

'Ask not for whom the bell tolls,…It tolls for thee' was a strange quote that wandered through Hermione's mind at this point.

Ron looked around, grinning deviously. Now who to choose next.

"Krin, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not a wuss, I pick DARE!" Krin stated excitedly.

At this point, one of the twins whispered something in Ron's ear, everyone leaned forward to hear but none did. Except for Ron. Blushing very hard now, Ron stated in a small voice..

"Krin, I dare you to kiss……..Hermione"

Krin got up, Hermione was on the other side of the table, so she would have to walk around to kiss her. Yes, she was going to kiss her, Krin Naxos never backed down from a dare no matter what it was.

Now, the rest of the great hall had heard from their neighbor that another Gryffindor was getting up. Excited they all lifted their heads to see if she would do something like her house mate did prior.

The teachers were all also subtly looking over, pretending that they were not interested.

In Hermione's head her thoughts were coming and going quicker then lightning. 'Krin's going to kiss me? Why do I feel so excited? Do I want her to kiss me? Why is my body getting so warm?

Krin was by now standing in front of Hermione.

"Hermione" she softly said.

Hermione turned around to look at Krin.

Looking her straight in the eyes she saw Krin reaching out her hand toward her chin.

Krin tipped up Hermione's chin.

Lowering herself to her lips she gently touched her lips.

There was slight hesitation on Hermione's part as they touched. As if she was taking the time to memorize the feeling before they parted.

Seeing that Hermione was intercept able to the kisses, Krin ran her tongue slowly, along Hermione's bottom lip, as if drawing out the flavor.

By now the two were in their own world. Completely oblivious to the stares and catcalls from all the tables.

At the head table, Ms. McGonagall wiped her glasses. "Oh my" she said.

Dumbledore did nothing, his eyes twinkling their merry way.

Back with Krin and Hermione, Krin had flicked her tongue on the center of Hermione's lips.

Hermione slowly opened her mouth, Krin seeing her entrance, gently flicked her tongue on the roof of Hermione's mouth.

Hermione gasped softly. Pushing her head up slightly to meet Krin's kiss.

Krin's tongue left a trail of little flicks leading out of her mouth.

Hermione let her tongue follow dazed. Following each stroke of Krin's tongue.

Until she met up with it.

Slowly licking the length of Hermione's tongue, Krin teased Hermione, softy suckling her tongue.

Lightly moaning, Hermione followed Krin's movement, her flavor exploding in her mouth.

A small game of back and forth hatched.

Slowly, when both were running out of air, they departed.

Still lightly smiling at each other, they grew aware of their surroundings.

Krin walked back to her seat still smiling.

Hermione lightly touched her lips with her finger, remembering Krin's touch.

"BLOODY HELL" Ron exclaimed "that was the HOTTEST thing I've ever seen"

Laughing the atmosphere of the Gryffindor table quickly cleared up. Hermione looked across at the table to Krin who gave her a slight wink.

Blushing, Hermione turned to the next dare. Krin was daring Fred to ask Snape to Hogsmeade.

Fred winked, jumping out of his seat he practically bounded over to the main table.

Transfiguring a random quill he had in his pocket into a rose, he dramatically took a bow in front of Snape.

"Monsieur Snape" he said in a very corny French accent. "It would please me to no end if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade…What say you?"

Snape just sat there, a hard decision whether to obliviate this boy into the depths of hell or to avada kedavra him on his mind.

Dumbledore chuckled, nudging Snape he said "come on Severus, the boy asked you a question, don't break his poor little heart."

Snape sneered at Fred, "Mr. Weasley, get back to your seat with your nonsense or you'll find the rest of your days in detention, never seeing the light of day again."

"Ah, very well my fine sir, I shall take my leave" Fred bowed again, walking back to his table.

At this point the signal that the feast was over appeared.

The first years were being lead out by Hermione and Ron who were both thinking of other things.

Hermione, of how the kiss had been.

Ron, of how much food there was in the kitchen.

Krin was confused not knowing where to go, until she felt two arms wrap around her. Looking to her right she saw George, to her left Fred.

"Come my fair maiden," Fred said still using the French accent.

"Let us take you to your tower" George ended.

Krin shot the boys a grin. Allowing herself to be swept up by them.

Taking her to the fat lady's portrait, they said the password, Schliefen.

Hi your author here… Schliefen is a funny password because it means your literally plastered from weed. Ok? Hash… haha bye

Taking her to the common room, they explained to her, now Ronald and Hermione have dorms to this way, they pointed to another portrait, they have separate dorms because they are head boy and girl.

"Now your room is upstairs to the right. You'll find a door with your name on it.

Going up to her room, Krin saw that her room mates were, Pavarti, Lavender, and one other girl who she did not know.

Going over to the bed which had her trunk next to it, she slowly got ready for bed. Brushing her teeth and hair, she yawned. Pulling on a silk nightie that was dark blue with small stars on it and the moon, she got into bed.

The last thing she saw, was the image of Hermione, accepting her kiss.


	4. Dreams and mates? OH MY!

Disclaimer: When I was drunk I had a sudden thought…**I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it……I also do not own Sherlock Holmes…I only borrowed his name.**

Louis: And then she started licking a picture of a strawberry

ME: Dude, It looked so real

Louis: Whatever…sounds so dirty..hehe

Me: whispering to my readers It really did look real

Thanks Jenn, for the review

Also thanks to madridcc

Believe the Lie: Thank you for finding me so amusing. I admit my iron wit and wonderful way of writing is as…babbles on and on.

Black Roses of death: Of course I remember your name Serenity Why wouldn't I?

Lois: Because you barely remember where you were last night

Me: Ah ah ahh no telling them that.

And a BIG Hug to devinnetjuh, who was been my first reviewer on this series and has been reviewing me ever since…

I'm going to be away for a week in the desert. My father has to take a trek to get back to Siwa for a new shipment so I am going to be gone for a week…..I'll miss you all. Sorry this is so short…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Story Start/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione lay in bed, currently it was Monday morning at 7:37. School started at 10:00...so why was Hermione up at such an early time? Her dream.

Hermione flushed as she remembered it.

_-Dream Start_

_(all from Hermione's POV.)_

'_Krin ran her hands through Hermione's hair several times and kissed her on_

_the lips. Hermione moaned softly, raising her arms, Krin put her hands on her breasts pinching her nipples through her shirt. Hermione gasped at the sudden stimulation in her nipples and looked at Krin with uncertainty. _

_"You sure you want to do this?" Krin asked in a husky voice. "Once I start I don't stop until I finish. It's up to you."_

_"Yes, I want to do this." Hermione mewled. "Please don't stop."_

"_Okay, kitten, just remember, you chose to do this."_

_Krin pushed Hermione to the top of the bed. Hermione lay on her back, shirt slightly open, panting._

_Krin crawled, almost predatorily over to Hermione, and moved Hermione's hands over her head. Krin then straddled the girl and kissed her lips._

'_Oh Merlin' thought Hermione, 'this feels incredible. Her lips are so perfect.' _

_Hermione subconsciously started grinding her hips into Krin's. Krin lightly gasped. Taking control again, she maneuvered herself slightly more on top of Hermione and ground a bit harder. Hermione moaned, Krin took that as an opportunity to kiss her deeply. Krin thrust her tongue into Hermione's mouth and Hermione sucked on her tongue. Both girls were getting extremely aroused by this point.'_

That's when Hermione had woken up panting.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/back to the Present/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--

'No,' she berated herself, 'you can't be thinking about her like that, she's only a friend.'

Still, flashes of her dream appeared in her mind.

Hermione thought of something, going over to her bookshelf she picked out _the book_.

Outlining the silver words, she softly whispered the title; Spirits of the Heart. 

Opening up to a page that she hadn't read yet, Hermione saw the title of the chapter. Lust.

Scanning the chapter quickly, Hermione's eyes widened.

' All types of Nymphs, Dryads etc.. are also known as the lust spirits. Throughout times there have many accounts of men and women meeting these creatures and later falling in love with them. These Spirits seem to unconsciously know who would be their perfect mate.

Once they have found them, they start to draw them in. No exact data is known yet about how that exactly happens.

We do however have one live account from a Sir. Sherlock Holmes .1883.

"After I had met the woman, it was so strange, I could not get her out of my mind. Now, I usually think women get in the way a lot, as many of them are not up to caliber with their knowledge of anything besides cooking and cleaning.

This women though, I do not know what to say, other then she entrapped my senses whenever I was near her. When I was far from her though, I had thoughts all surrounding just her."

At this point the doorbell had rang. A client for the Great Detective. Immediately we apparate out, as to not let the (muggle) client see that there were wizards here.' End Chapter.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind Hermione.

Hermione gasped and hastily shoved the book under her covers.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Hermione, it's Krin….you're supposed to show me to each class remember?...and it's already 9:40"

"Oh, yes, sorry…I forgot." Hermione said. Hoping that Krin didn't notice the trembling in her voice, she called out "I have to get dressed so if you can wait a second.."

"Sure, I'll just wait here"

Hermione got ready quicker then even she thought she could. Walking out of the door, she was immediately met with lavender eyes.

" Hey Hermione, your hair is all messy did you know that?" Krin said in a slightly teasing voice.

"What, really?" Hermione asked, she had hurried out the door so she could meet Krin, not even thinking about how her hair was.

"Yes silly, come here let me fix it."

Moving over to Hermione, Krin pulled out a brush from her satchel, seeing Hermione's stare she said, "what? I put an indefinite amount spell on it."

After going up behind Hermione, Krin started brushing her hair, using her fingers to fluff it up and style it.

Hermione shivered and felt sparks go up and down her spine each time that Krin made contact with her skin.

"There, all done!" Krin said proudly, "now for my tour?" She added with a impish smile.

"Of course" Hermione said.

Krin took Hermione's arm in hers and started walking down the hall.

"Now you can show me all the 'wonders' of your school"

"Including class" Hermione replied, "which we're going to be late to if we don't hurry."


	5. True love?

Hi, people…

(Readers hiss and throw fruit at me) Louis laughs... 

NOOO!…. I am sorry I have not been on in a while, my father's trip took longer then expected, AND listen to this, my father tried to get me to marry this guy!

**He was an ass!**

So a little more randomness and then the story!

OK: Sorry, I had pixie stix and soda pop.

Devinnetjuh, now Miss. Vampira: YAY, my most honest and loyal reader, I shall cry…..waaaah….anyways…

Thanks rokrz, I will keep it up annnnndddd….

Arkadi: I feel so loved, I mean I thought I had a good day when I had ice cream but then I came home and saw this…I felt all warm inside…I felt like plankton when he learned the FUN song.,

Believe the lie, Thank you…takes a bow wipes tears..

Louis: hits my head Go on with the story

OW! Nooo! Phillip, my last brain cell….

So now on to the show:

OH YEAH: If you are going to write a story and include any of my info about Nymphs or anything, please site me ok? Thanks!

Most characters belong to J.K, I only drag them into my world to manipulate them to fit in my sick fantasies. No money is being made

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Story start/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"No, we cannot be late our first day!" Krin replied dramatically. "For that would be a fate worse then death"

Hermione smiled, remembering in her first year when she had said that being expelled was worse then death.

"Come on" Pulling Krin by the hand, it never even registered in Hermione's mind that she was holding hands with Krin.

By the time the girls had gotten down to the potions room in the dungeons, they were both out of breath and panting.

Slowly opening the door, Hermione was not at all surprised to see Professor Snape standing right in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Not one but _two_ late Gryffindors to _my_ class. Let's see, how many points should they lose?" Looking around to his ever-faithful Slytherins, Snape gave a smug smirk. "How about 15 points each? What do you think of that Ms. Granger?"

"Hey! That is not fair" Krin suddenly burst in.

Suddenly oblivious to her classmate's stares and Hermione's anxious elbowing, Krin continued.

"It's not Hermione's fault that she's late, she had to show me the way.."

"Miss. Naxos, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me how to run my classroom..."

"Then run it RIGHT!" Krin yelled at Snape.

"Miss. Naxos" Snape hissed "Do not ever insult me or criticize the way I run my class, 50 points from Gryffindor for disrespect and sheer idiocy."

Seeing that Krin was about to argue once again, Hermione pulled Krin's wrist and literally dragged her to a pair of chairs near the back.

Plopping down on a hard seat, Hermione tugged on Krin's sleeve, forcing her to sit.

Snape gave one last glare around the room (Most of it was dedicated to the Gryffindor's side only though)

Silkily clearing his throat, he started talking. " Today we will be working on a True Heart potion. Who can tell me what a True Heart potion does?"

Hermione's shot up in the air.

"Anyone? Hmmm… how about you Ms. Naxos? You've proved that you can chatter but can you say something meaningful?"

"Umm…Well…the True Heart potion has been used in the past to show one's true love. Their soul mate. It won't show the person but it will tell the overview of their profile."

" Yes, but you have left out an important detail. Does anyone know what that detail is? Anyone?" Snape sighed "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"What Krin left out was that if you have already met your soul mate and you have feeling about them, your potion will show their clear picture. Although this potion can mess up and show what your heart yearns for, which is why it is also called the Yearning Heart potion" Hermione ended.

Starting to blush slightly, Hermione thought with a start 'what if my potion turns shows Krin?…No that's ridiculous, it is just a slight crush, I don't love her. DO I?'

"Hermione? HERMIONE!"

"Huh? What?" Hermione turned her head, Krin was looking at her anxiously. "Hermione it's time to make the potion."

"Oh, yeah…" Pulling her cauldron in front of her, Hermione mixed in two sprigs of myrtle and one sprig of lavender. Stirring in Pesculant seeds and virgin's flower. Slowly the potion became a light mauve.

Adding the final ingredient; one drop of your own blood.

The potion became a deep rose hue, the steam rose up slowly becoming a face.

Hermione gasped backing up. The face it was…

A/N HAHA Cliffhanger….. I'll update soon I promise.


	6. Eight ball

So a new chapter, huh, sorry about the cliffhanger people, it was just too tempting.

Luis: You're just a sadist

ME: SHHHHHHH…they have to find that out LATER

Louis: 'smacks head' you just told them…

ME: Ummm…. yea… I don't own Harry Potter…. I just use them all for my twisted ideas

Thanks you Reason's for Chaos.

Miss Vampira, Yea, I should marry a girl instead, at least they have good fashion sense, I mean honestly who wears bright red with neon orange?

Believe the Lie, you're lucky you are patient, I'm not at all, I would be jumping up and down yelling at the computer

Black Roses of death, yes, I am evil…MUAHAHAHAAA

Quote for the day "Never eliminate the impossible even if it's improbable" (my own take on Holmes's quote)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-STORY START/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

An excerpt from Spirits Of The Heart states that: '_When a future mate of any type of lust spirit is either in danger or is suffering, a signal is sent out to the spirit, making an almost psychic connection between the two of them. During this time, even if they have not mated, the dominant one will become very protective. _

_This can happen when either extreme mental or physical events happen. Then the dominant one will keep a watch on its hurt mate and guard them until they are better. Caution: trying to separate these two at this point of time can be hazardous for both the mates and anyone who gets in the dominant's way of accessing their mate.'_

Currently Hermione was under extreme emotional shock. So thus, she did what came naturally to her. She fainted.

The class gasped.

Ron and Harry immediately rushed over.

Patting Hermione's face and calling her, they tried to wake her up.

Krin was frozen, for some reason when Hermione had fallen; she had gotten an insane urge to stand over her, to nurse her back to health.

Snape swooped over. "What happened here?" He asked in a plain voice with just the smallest hint of concern.

" Uh, I dunno sir" Ron said, "Suddenly she just got all rigid and fainted."

By now the whole class was staring at the commotion.

"Ms. Naxos, do you know what happened here?" Snape asked.

Krin didn't reply she was just standing there, her eyes full with emotions. Anyone who looked at her could tell she was in extreme agony.

"MISS NAXOS!" Snape hollered. He looked over at her, his eyes widened.

Slowly, Krin's eyes were becoming darker purple, her hair turning lighter.

Snape backed up a bit, "Ms. Naxos?"

Krin moved, fast, all her classmates saw was a blur.

Then they saw Krin kneeling beside Hermione.

Slowly a light blue light enveloped both Hermione and Krin.

Suddenly a bright flash lit the whole classroom. Everyone shielded their eyes.

When they looked back, both Krin and Hermione were gone.

The class looked st each other, their faces all with matching scared looks; all wondering the same thing 'what just happened?'

One very stupid Gryffindor screamed out "It was You Know Who" Before she fainted.

Everyone ignored her.

Snape immediately called one the nearest Gryffindor to him. "Ms. Brown, go immediately down to the headmasters office and inform him of what had just happened."

Lavender, partly out of fear of Snape and partly out of shock of what just happened, immediately shot up and raced out the door.

Reaching the headmaster's office the gargoyle automatically opened.

"Ah, Ms. Brown, what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Snape sent me, Hermione fainted in class then Krin touched her then they just disappeared.." Lavender babbled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So then it has started" he mumbled to himself.

"What sir?" Lavender asked.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Brown, tell Professor Snape that both Missus Naxos and Granger will be out of his class for a bit, also tell Messrs Weasley and Potter not to worry, they are both safe and happy."

Lavender nodded racing back to tell the news.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, popping a lemon drop in his mouth he said, "Interesting, very interesting indeed."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Back with Krin and Hermione/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione opened her eyes. "Krin? Where are we?"

Krin shifted, sitting up she slowly opened her eyes.

As far as the eye could see, there was rolling fields of green.

Wildflowers dotted the fields with splashes of violet and red and blue.

The color all continued until the stretch of horizon.

"I don't know Hermione" Krin replied "But, it's all very nice isn't it?"

Both just sat there absorbing the beauty of it all.

"Hey…Hermione?" Krin asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Hermione looked over at Krin.

"Why did you suddenly faint anyway?"

"Oh…um…. I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep lately." Hermione replied, hoping that Krin would buy it.

"Oh, and I guess all the chemicals and smoke in Potions didn't help either." Krin said.

"Krin!" Hermione suddenly shouted out.

"What?"

"What is that coming toward us?"

"That would appear to be….a thingy…" Krin ended sheepishly.

"A thingy! … What if it's dangerous? What if it attacks us" Hermione looked almost hysterical.

"Well, what if it's nice, I mean we don't even know where we are."

"Exactly" Hermione ranted, "I mean we don't know where we are, who's around us or even how to get back…"

As soon as these words were out of Hermione's mouth, the 'thingy' was in front of the two.

Up close, Hermione saw it to be a floating shop.

To be exact: a coffee shop.

Both girls looked at each other, their faces mirroring astonishment.

Suddenly the bright gold doors of the red coffee shop slammed open.

A woman with jet-black hair stepped out. She had on a flowing springtime dress on and was smiling warmly.

"Oh good, you're just in time, come in" She said, her voice with a slight southern twang.

"In time for what?" Both girls chorused.

"For life" The woman said mysteriously.

Getting up both girls followed the woman into the small red coffee house.

The interior of the shop was interesting, long windows stretched with beautiful scenes that were rapidly changing.

The ceiling was a dark purple with several glittering stars. The walls a light red, matching seamlessly with the walnut floors that gleamed to the eye.

As the girls looked around amazed, the woman ushered them to a booth.

"Welcome, to The Eight Ball. Place where life truly begins."

Putting an eight ball on the table, she stated "Now, you're life is truly opening up."

Krin suddenly spoke up "Excuse me um, miss.."

"Linda"

"OK, Linda, but where are we exactly?'

"Oh, you don't know?" The woman asked amazed. "You're in the land of Tir Nan Og, the magic land."

" Tir Nan Og?" Hermione asked incredulous " I've read about that, according to the legends it is the land of youth, it is the paradise that mortals can only dream of, only around three mortals have ever been there before!"

"Yes, I know that honey, I know our history, there is no use of retelling what I already know." The woman laughed lightly. "But what am I blabbering about? This trip is about you.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"This is the trip that will guide you to the rest of your life." The woman said smiling brightly.

"Go ahead, both of you, give that ball a shake"


	7. Chance

Now for the newest chapter: sorry to all, I haven't been on any site for so long, I'm so ashamed of myself. I shall go hide under a rock. sniff OOOOH! BEETLES! (crunchy)

Louis: SHAME ON YOU!!

ME: WAHHH I'm sorry

Louis: Now say the lines...

Me: I don't own Harry Potter...

Louis: AND...

ME: And I will not kidnap them, sigh, only borrow them for the time I need them.

Louis: Good girl!

ME: Do I get a cookie?

Louis: YES, but it will be…..RAISON!!

ME: NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Okay, now let's try this in one breath..THANK YOU Noc007, Reason's for Chaos, Believe the Lie, sin.nighthawk, PillowQueen, Sora is 1337, The daughter of Slytherin, Fiyero Tiggular, katefaceox, Faust, firebird01 and last but certainly not least, My first reviewer with great stories -Miss Vampira- All of you gave me great reviews and even if you had given me crappy ones, I would have still put you here…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Recap: is the trip that will guide you to the rest of your life." The woman said smiling brightly.

"Go ahead, both of you, give that ball a shake"

/-/-/-/-/--/Current Time/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Both girls looked at each other wonderingly and then looked back at the woman.

Softly laughing the woman picked up the eight ball and held it over the table. "So do you want to take a chance?"

Krin caught Hermione's eye and nodded. Simultaneously they reached for the ball.

The woman's eye gleamed. Letting both of them grasp the ball, she slowly let go.

Hermione closed her eyes…

THUMP

Blinking, Hermione slowly stood up and looked around. "Krin?" She slowly called out, "Are you there…it's not funny Krin, please come out."

To her right she heard a soft 'errrg' turning around, she promptly found herself sprawled out over something…warm?

"Herm…. I can't breath with you on me like that" A wheezing voice from under her said.

"Krin! Oh My Gourd, are you okay" Hermione asked as she sprang up.

"Fine now, (especially since you're off of me)" Krin replied.

"Hey, I heard that" Hermione pouted.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here" Krin spun around in a circle awed.

"You can see down here? I can't see anything" Hermione frowned. "All I can see is black."

"Really?" Krin sounded worried, "Do your eyes hurt at all?"

A loud crackled startled both the girls.

'Testing one…. two…. three…. testing…. HI YOU TWO" A cheerful voice suddenly boomed.

"Welcome to 'Chance' a game where you must rely on your fellow human or being or animal or…anywhoooo…. Have fun solving your way to the top…by the way…. (Chance is not liable for any and all injuries or malfunctions that go on during your trip with us)…now have fun yall!"

"…. Bzzt…damn machine…. never should trust gnomes with the wiring…I told them not to…. but do they listen to me…zzzt…"

All was silent.

Krin glanced over at Hermione; Hermione glanced over in the general direction she thought Krin was…unfortunately she was instead staring at the wall.

"Um… Herms…

"Yeah?"

"Why are you raising your eyebrow at the wall?"

"Um, I think it's a sexy wall" Hermione held out her right arm and rubbed the wall. "Are you made of rocks or are you just happy to see me?" Hermione asked the wall.

Krin sweat dropped. "Herms come on, let's get out of here."

Walking over to Hermione, Krin firmly grasped Hermione's hand.

The wall at this point was very disappointed, it had waited many years for someone to see it and appreciate it. It was in love and would do whatever to make this girl love him too. By the way, it was happy to see her as that wall was made of Ivy and soft mud.

Carefully Krin lead Hermione around and up passages, until they were on a high set of stairs that had a small platform attached.

On the platform a small wooden picnic table and benches appeared.

Krin carefully led Hermione to the bench and let her sit down.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Krin?"

"Yes?"

"I can see again.."

"And just in time for lunch." Krin laughed as food appeared on the table.

Hermione paused before eating so she could look around.

From where they were sitting, she could see beautiful and delicate trees, each with a soft pink trunk and almost aqua leaves.

Flowers were everywhere, each with a headier scent then the last.

But, what made her gasp was remarkable waterfall which fell in torrents from the ceiling covered with Ivy, to a small little pool, which was about the size of a quarter.

The whole air smelled of nectar and the light scent of pine breezed through the air.

Then she smelled fried chicken…(Or for you vegans Fried Tofu!)

Hungrily she turned back, the two girls ate, and then ate, then ate some more.

Sighing they pushed their plates away and rubbed their stomachs.

"Aaaaaah…" Came the combined satisfied sigh.

Almost like a flash of lightning, the whole scenery changed.

Now, everything looked like a moonlight garden.

The flowers were now only ranging from purple to white.

Even the walls were now honeysuckles, which issued a sweet perfume.

The path became tiles, winding around everywhere.

Suddenly a '**POP'** shook them.

The table and the rest of the platform had turned into a gazebo with vines of white flowers strewn all around

The trees had turned to fruit laden passion fruit trees and feathery willows.

Both girls gasped.

"It's so beautiful." Hermione whispered.

" It looks like out of a fairy tale" Krin sighed back.

"I think that this means it is night time."

'You're right" Krin said, "but where are we supposed to sleep?"

As if answering her, a beautiful tent flowed down from a willow tree.

It was a soft shimmer of silver and seemed to sway gently in a non-existent breeze.

Holding Hermione's hand, Krin half ran and half pulled her to the tent.

Fingering the material, Krin was astonished to find out that it was as soft as silk, yet looked as delicate as a spider web.

Hermione started inside.

Looking around she saw small lights in the corners. Looking closer, she saw that they were tiny, iridescent flowers.

Touching the ground, she found it to be soft as cashmere and had no bristles or bugs.

Hearing Krin making small murmurs outside, Hermione poked her head out.

Krin was leaning back on her elbows, her legs stretched out in front of her.

Hermione quietly walked to her side. "Krin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a bit sleepy, I'm going to sleep inside the tent. All right?" Hermione chewed on her lip with a slightly nervous look.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm just going to stay out her a bit longer okay?" Krin gave Hermione a gentle and honest smile. "Don't worry, go to sleep"

Hermione smiled, leaning over she gently brushed her lips against Krin's cheek.

"Goodnight Krin."

"Goodnight Hermione"

Hermione disappeared inside the small tent.

Krin sighed, lifting a finger to her cheek, she gently stroked it thinking of Hermione's kiss.

Lifting herself up, Krin slowly headed toward the tent.

Once inside, Krin whispered "Hermione? Are you up?"

The only reply was soft breathing coming from the right.

Feeling around, Krin quickly located Hermione and wrapped herself around her.

Giving Hermione a soft kiss on her forehead, Krin settled herself and soon was dozing off.

Soon, the only sound to be heard were the soft snores coming from a small tent.

Two girls that neither wanted nor needed anything in the world but each other.


	8. Just a note

This story has not had its last gulp of air; I am breathing life into it once again….

I know very, very late. Sorry to my readers who have had to wait an uncomfortably long time…. on a cliff hanger no less…


End file.
